Dalton Tie
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Blaine catches Kurt dancing to Single Ladies, wearing a skin tight leotard and his old Dalton tie. Embarrassment soon leads to arousal and Kurt gets an idea how he can make better use of his tie. NC-17.


He had been at his favourite music store at the mall when he felt someone tap his shoulder twice. Turning around, he smiled as he came face to face with Rachel and Finn. Rachel smiled broadly at him, clutching no less than half a dozen sheet music booklets in her arms, while Finn stood behind her, hands in his pockets and an almost uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Blaine! It's so nice to see you!" Rachel exclaimed. She turned slightly, motioning for Finn to move closer. "We were just looking for some music for Mr Schue's lesson this week."

Finn nodded. "I thought you were seeing Kurt today?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion. "He said he couldn't come shopping with us because he had other plans."

Blaine looked over at Rachel, who was too busy reading the title of the sheet music Blaine had been holding a few minutes ago to listen. He secretly wondered if Kurt had lied to get out of going with them, or if he really had other things to do. He hadn't mentioned any homework or chores that needed doing this weekend.

"Oh?" Blaine tried to sound causal in case his first thought about Kurt was true. "Well, I was just heading over to your house now, so…" he trailed off, waving at the couple as he left the shop. "I guess I'll see you guys around."

Blaine drove to Kurt's house, deciding to check if he was home first. When he arrived, he noticed that Kurt's car was on the drive, so unless he'd walked somewhere, he must be home.

He knocked on the front door. After a few moments, it opened and he was met with a smiling Carole. She was wearing her coat and had her handbag on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Blaine," she said kindly. "Kurt's in the basement."

"Thanks, Mrs Hummel," Blaine said, walking into the house as Carole stood to one side to let him in. "Off somewhere nice?"

Carole beamed. "Actually yes, Burt's meeting me at Breadstix for lunch. You two boys have fun."

Once alone in the house, Blaine shed his coat and dropped it on the sofa along with his bag. His ears picked up faint music coming from the basement. Being the passionate singer he was, Burt insisted that Kurt practice in the basement so not to disturb the rest of the house. Obviously, when Blaine was over, Burt asked that the door was kept open. It was the good and the bad part of having a soundproof room.

Blaine opened the basement door. The music was on so loudly that he doubted Kurt would hear him if he called out. He started to walk down the stairs, but stopped several steps from the bottom. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Kurt was wearing a black leotard, which hugged his hips in a way that caught Blaine's breath in his throat. A black leather waistcoat covered his chest and he wore his Dalton tie around his neck. His outfit left nothing to the imagination and it _screamed_ sex.

It wasn't even what he was wearing (well, it _was_), it was more what he was _doing_.

Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ was blaring from the hi-fi and Kurt was… well, Blaine would call it dancing, but it looked much more than that. His hips were grinding in circles and every so often he would thrust forwards, his hands on the back of his head as he sang along, eyed closed.

Blaine licked his lips, staring hard at Kurt. He felt his groin twitch in appreciation and he gripped the handrail tightly as his eyes followed Kurt's hips, which were moving in time with the music.

Over the Christmas break the two of them lost their virginity's to each other. Blaine had described it as something incredibly special while Kurt had gone with mind-blowing and something worth waiting for. Since then the two of them had experimented. Sometimes Kurt had given while Blaine received, other times they swapped, each trying to find a position they suited both of them.

Kurt had remarked a few weeks ago during a particularly steamy session that Blaine read his body like Braille, the way his hands and tongue knew just where to touch, where to lick, that sent shooting waves of pleasure through his body like a firework.

Blaine considered Kurt for a moment. Every time they had had sex, not once did he move his hips like _that_. Without inhibitions.

Suddenly, Kurt spun round, waving his finger in the air. He spotted Blaine and fell backwards, tripping over his feet. He caught himself before he fell, hastily turning off the music.

"Blaine – what are you… how long have you…" Kurt spluttered, his face scarlet. "… hi."

Blaine grinned back. "Hi yourself." He walked over to Kurt, unable to control his smile, which was spread across his face. "That was quite a performance," he remarked. Now he was closer to Kurt, he took in his outfit fully. He noticed that the waistcoat, while he thought was leather before, was actually some kind of shiny material that contained hundreds of sequins. Blaine's eyes travelled up to Kurt's face, which was sweating. He wasn't sure if it was from the dancing or embarrassment of being caught, but it caused Blaine's eyes to linger longer than was probably necessary.

Kurt licked his lips, running his hand through his hair. Blaine noticed that Kurt was still panting, something that should have sub-sided by now after the vigorous dancing.

Neither boy said a word. Blaine was aware that his own breathing was becoming short and that the growing ache in his pants was starting to feel uncomfortable. Looking down at Kurt, he could see that his boyfriend was also feeling the affects.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled Blaine towards him, both hands grabbing the front of his shirt. Kurt hungrily kissed his boyfriend, his tongue darting in his mouth in hard thrusts. Blaine in return grabbed Kurt's arse, pulling their hips together. He squeezed it gently, feeling the heat between them.

The basement was used by each of the Hummels and Hudsons in different ways. Burt used it to store old car parts, tools and his collection of magazines. Carole used it as a quiet place to sit and do her knitting when Finn and Burt were watching sports in the living room. Finn had his weights down here and Kurt… well, Kurt used it as a place to be alone with Blaine.

There was a sofa against one of the walls. Carole and Finn brought it from their house when they moved in with Burt and Kurt and when it was decided that the Hummel's sofa was better; the Hudson one was banished to the basement.

Kurt pulled Blaine over to the sofa, pushing him gently so he sat down. Lifting his leg up, Kurt straddled the other boy and resumed kissing him. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's back, which only caused Kurt to move closer, closing the gap between them. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, digging his fingers into his back.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt, pulling it over his head and chucking it on the floor. He ran his fingers over Blaine's erect nipples and stroked down his toned chest. Blaine thought he heard him whimper as he did so.

Kurt began to grin in a way Blaine had never seen before. His kind eyes flashed mischievously. But before he could ask, Kurt's mouth was sucking at the pulse in his neck. Blaine closed his eyes, his mouth opening ever so slightly as Kurt's sucks became wet kisses along his jaw line.

"_Kurt_," he sighed, shifting on the sofa to get more comfortable. It was useless though, Kurt had him pinned down with his knees so he could hardly move.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt whispered, his breath hot in Blaine's ear.

"With my life," Blaine whispered back, reaching up to cup his boyfriend's face as he pulled him down for a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, Kurt started to undo his Dalton tie. But instead of throwing it in the pile of discarded clothing, he instead gave Blaine an instruction.

"Lift your arms up above your head."

Blaine blinked several times. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Kurt said calmly. "Lift your arms up above your head." It wasn't a request, more a demand.

Heart beating fast, Blaine raised his arms, pressing his wrists together as he watched, half stunned and half amused, but very much turned on. As Kurt took the red and blue tie, wrapping it around Blaine's wrists several times; making a knot when he was sure Blaine couldn't break free.

Kurt then climbed off of his boyfriend, causing Blaine to suppress a whimper, before he stripped himself of his leotard.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

_He wasn't wearing any underwear._

Blaine bucked his hips forwards automatically at the sight of his boyfriend, standing proudly naked before him. He wriggled his arms, trying to break free, but it was futile.

"There will be none of that," Kurt announced, approaching the sofa. He helped Blaine lie down on the sofa before positioning himself between Blaine's legs. He began to unbutton his jeans, pulled them off completely and tossing them to one side. Blaine's underwear went the same way, leaving Blaine feeling very exposed, the only article of clothing on him being the Dalton tie.

Kurt grinned, licking his lips. He took hold of Blaine's legs, pushing them up so his feet rested flat on the sofa and his knees bent. Kurt began to plant tiny kisses around Blaine's erection, taking care to not actually touch it. He kept hold of Blaine's legs, which were starting to shake.

Blaine's eyes rose to the ceiling and flickered shut. He squirmed beneath Kurt, who continued to tease him by avoiding the very thing he wanted… no, _needed_ touched,

After a few minutes, Kurt must have decided that Blaine had suffered enough because Blaine's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt a familiar warm sensation as Kurt had taken him in his mouth.

"_Oh_," was all Blaine managed to choke out as Kurt ran his tongue down his length before devouring it completely. He sucked hard, holding Blaine's legs still so the other boy didn't kick out.

Blaine was writhing, his hips trying so frantically to thrust forwards, but Kurt's strong arms kept him in place. He tried to pull his hands free. He was so desperate to return the favour to Kurt. He glanced down and could just about see Kurt's own erection from the angle Kurt was sitting. It was fully hard and just begging to be stroked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and he must have noticed him staring because he pulled away, letting his legs go so he wasn't touching him at all.

"Why did you stop?" Blaine whined. He was panting. He had been getting close and now that feeling was passing with every second Kurt was not touching him.

"Do you want to feel me?" Kurt asked in a low voice.

"Of course I-" Blaine paused, his eyes moving from Kurt's crotch up to his eyes. Kurt raised his eyebrows, repeating the question in silence. It took him a few moments to realise what Kurt was asking. "_Oh_," he said. Any remaining blood was steadily moving southwards as Blaine shifted in his seat, licking his lips. "_Yes_," he whispered, as though scared anyone else would hear.

Kurt nodded, leaving Blaine alone on the sofa while he quickly grabbed his backpack by the stairs. He took what he needed and returned to the sofa, giving his boyfriend a brief kiss before he settled back between his legs.

"Will you free my hands?" Blaine asked. He licked the corner of his mouth, tasting salty sweat. The image of Kurt sitting so close, wearing nothing but an impish smile as he removed the condom from its wrapper was doing things to Blaine. He struggled against his bonds, lifting his right leg up so he could rub his foot against Kurt's hip.

"Not a chance," Kurt replied, slipping the rubber on himself. He crawled up so he was on top of Blaine and resumed sucking on his neck. His hand trailed down so he could stroke Blaine, who began gasping for air at the contact. Blaine allowed himself to close his eyes again so he could feel the rhythm.

He only opened his eyes when he felt Kurt's warm and moist body leave him. Kurt continued to stroke him slowly, causing him to twitch with pleasure in Kurt's hand. With his free hand, Kurt coated his fingers in a cool liquid from a half empty bottle.

In the next moment, Blaine wasn't sure what felt better, the cold gel or the fullness being fingered gave him. Kurt worked him slowly, keeping the pace of his finger the same as his other hand still grasped around his length. Blaine started to clench around Kurt's finger, his breathing becoming erratic as Kurt inserted a second finger and then finally a third.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this. All he knew was that he needed Kurt inside of him now and if he couldn't have that, he just wanted to be able to go down on the other boy and to be able to caress him and kiss him without these restraints.

As much as he hated not being able to reciprocate, this was turning out to be the hottest sex they had had so far. And that included doing it on Finn's bed and at Burt's garage after hours.

"Kurt, _please_," he begged.

Kurt withdrew both hands from Blaine's body, grabbing his hips to position him. He knelt up towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around each leg to keep both himself and Blaine steady. And with one firm push, Kurt was inside of him.

Blaine let out a strangled cry, fighting his bonds harder, desperate to move. Kurt slowly began to rock forwards, his own eyes falling shut as he bit down on his bottom lip. His fingernails were digging into Blaine's thighs as he picked up the pace, hitting a spot inside of Blaine that made Blaine's stomach feel like it was in knots.

Kurt opened his eyes, making eye contact with Blaine. They stared at each other; the only sound heard being the slapping of Kurt's hips against Blaine's arse as he thrust harder. Blaine groaned deeply, shaking his head of the sweat that was trickling down his nose.

There was a pounding inside of Kurt's head and his insides were screaming for release. He suddenly grabbed Blaine's erection, pumping him fast. The fact that it throbbed in his hand only gave Kurt further momentum to pump harder.

Kurt whimpered, letting out a high pitched cry as he came, pushing himself entirely into Blaine and holding the pose. His orgasm was shattering inside of Blaine, pulsating as the last waves washed over him. It was enough for Blaine to watch this display to send him over the edge too, his own orgasm exploding over his stomach.

Blaine held his breath, teeth clenched as the remaining hot liquid left his body.

Kurt, shaking somewhat, pulled out slowly, earning a wince from Blaine. He carefully removed the Dalton tie, dropping it on the floor beside them before he laid down against Blaine's chest.

Lowering his arms, Blaine rubbed his wrists, which were red raw. He realised that they were stinging him, so he massaged them gently with his fingers.

Kurt flushed scarlet as he saw Blaine's "battle wounds".

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt whispered, hiding his head under Blaine's arm. "I'm so sorry… I got carried away and I forgot how tight I tied it…" he trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, holding Kurt's head in his hand, forcing him to look at him. "It's a small price to pay, but I can honestly say that it was worth it," he admitted, placing a kiss on his temple.


End file.
